Time
by AliceJericho
Summary: "What a slut time is. She screws everybody." - One shot for loveislouder94's John Green Appreciation Challenge.


_Author's Note:_ Loveislouder94_ posted the John Green Appreciation Challenge on the HPFC board... I signed up. I was given the quote: "What a slut time is. She screws everybody."_

_I do not own the Harry Potter Universe. I do, however, own Gracie Wintarni.__  
_

* * *

_**Time  
**_**By AliceJericho**

* * *

"We need more free time," Sirius breathed into Gracie's mouth, using his hands on her waist to pull her closer.

"I just," she squeaked as he moved his mouth to her neck, "think we should never go to class."

He moaned in agreement, trying to get closer to Gracie – though it was hardly possible – and pushed her against the stone wall. He moved his hands from her waist and ran them through her black hair. It had always been Sirius' favourite feature of her. She had a way of changing her entire appearance just by styling her hair. When it was left loose, unbrushed and somewhat unruly, Sirius knew that she was in a carefree mood and ready for anything. If she'd taken the time to brush it she was probably less likely to engage in midday snogging sessions. And when she had tied it back into a ponytail or bun he probably shouldn't bother her at all because she was feeling studious.

Sirius had long ago taken note that her hair was almost always unbrushed and used this to his advantage.

"I genuinely think I love you," Sirius whispered into her neck and Gracie felt her heart soar. She put her hands to his cheek and pulled his head away so she could look him in the eye. She smiled at him, watching his mouth turn into a lopsided grin. He laughed to himself when he realised what he'd said.

"Fancy that," Gracie breathed out. "I think I love you, too."

"Great. Wonderful. Fantastic," Sirius said all-too-quickly, pulling Gracie in for a long kiss.

When, five minutes later, the school's clock chimed Gracie groaned, her head falling back against the stone, and Sirius swore, dropping his head onto her shoulder.

"We're out of time," Gracie rested her hand on his head, stroking it softly.

"What a slut time is," Sirius said abruptly, pulling away from her. "She screws everybody."

"What do you mean?" Gracie inquired, her eyes roaming over Sirius' now tired expression. The light that filled their small cavern was just enough to highlight the left side of his face but she could still tell exactly what he was thinking.

"We're always running out of time. There's never enough time do to anything." He explained to her. He watched her confused look turn into one of frustration in a matter of seconds.

"You know what? Fuck time. We can worry about time when we're 80 years old and decrepit. We're 17 for Merlin's sake! Why can't we just live like we're 17?" She was exasperated. It was like a fire had been lit inside her at his comment.

"There's a war going on," Sirius responded in his most stern voice. Gracie looked at him sadly and sighed. She dropped her head and put her hands into her pockets.

"You think I don't know that?" she asked him furiously. "My mum is a muggleborn. You _know _that I worry about her every single day I'm here. But I can't do anything about it! Why should I worry about something I can't control? When I'm at home I worry about it. I worry that I'm going to have to fight off some Death Eaters. While I'm here I try not to think about it," she explained to him. It wasn't the first time she had done so but it seemed that this time she was more panicked than ever before.

"It's not that easy, Gracie. Not everyone can forget about what's going on." Gracie instantly looked up at Sirius and puffed out her chest, glaring at him.

"It's not that easy? Sirius, fucking hell. You're the pureblood wizard! He's not going to kill you!" Sirius tried to take a step back, shocked by the raise in pitch, but he was blocked in by the wall. "Spill magical blood? You're fucking safe! James is safe! You're on the wrong side of the war but he's not going to kill you! I'm worried about Lily, my mum! Remus! I'm worried about Remus!"

"They're same people I'm worried about!" Sirius shouted back at her. Gracie also tried to take a step back but encountered the same problem. She bit back the tears coming to her eyes and tried her hardest to look intimidating.

"Fuck Voldemort! We can worry about all of that when we're out of here!" She exclaimed. "You came back from Christmas break grim and sombre. I want Sirius back," she almost pleaded with him. Her once loud voice grew softer by the second. "We have four months left of Hogwarts. I want to be a teenager just for the next four months. Everyone is so concerned about the future… But fuck that. Worry about today. Care about tomorrow when it comes." Sirius looked down at her, his eyes softening. "Do you know who told me that?"

"Who?" he asked in a whisper. Of course he knew the answer.

"Some fucking retard with goofy hair and a dumb grin," she joked with him, hoping to encourage his playful side. She pulled on his cloak and brought him down to her level. "He also happens to be my boyfriend and one of the smartest people I've ever met."

"He seems pretty great," Sirius' lopsided grin returned and Gracie was happy to see it.

"I feel like you have a class to go to," she stated, not loosening her grip on his cloak. "And while you do that I'm going to take advantage of the prefects' bathroom."

"You aren't a prefect," Sirius said, staring down at her. "How'd you get the password?"

"Lily gave it to me," Gracie smiled at him. She realised that he was stooped over given her grip on his clothes but she wasn't going to let go. The distance was teasing him as were her mentions of bathing.

"Maybe I won't go to class, then," Sirius pretended to think over his options. "I'm coming with you."

They ran through the corridors, looking around every now and then to see if they were at risk of being seen. The time they had taken to get into the corridors meant that class changes had been finished and only a few people were left wondering. The people who were least likely to care that Sirius was skipping class.

"How much time do you think we have?" Gracie asked when they were inside.

"Fuck time," Sirius repeated Gracie's earlier sentiment. "We have all the time in the world."

Sirius watched as his girlfriend stripped out of her clothes. His eyes lingered over every part of her body. Sure, he'd seen it before but that didn't change how much he enjoyed it.

When she was reaching around to unclip her bra, Sirius reached out to stop her. She turned around with a raised eyebrow and squealed when he pulled her against him.

"I know we're living day by day here but I want to bring up the future for a second." He pushed some hair out of her face and grinned at her. She nodded at him with an equally happy grin. "We're going to live together."

"Are we now?"

"Yeah," he nodded slowly as if his plan was formulating in his head at that very moment.

Gracie ignored the chill that ran through her from being almost naked and admired him in the light. It was a different light to the one in their little cavern. It was natural and streaming through the stained glass window. He looked happy and bright. Her favourite things about him.

"Tell me about it."

"We're just going to live together in an apartment until we can afford an actual house and it'll be great. We'll have people over all the time and we'll be happy."

"How are we going to afford the apartment? You've been cut off from your inheritance and my family isn't rich enough to pay for me to live anywhere else." Gracie didn't seemed saddened by this she was just telling the truth. She sounded happy at the prospect.

"You know what? We'll sort that out when we get there. Care about tomorrow when it comes."


End file.
